


The Thrill of the Hunt, by Enchanted Jae

by dracotopsharry_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracotopsharry_mod/pseuds/dracotopsharry_mod
Summary: When Auror Potter arrives to investigate a disturbance at Draco's laboratory, Draco can't resist sampling his blood... and his body.





	The Thrill of the Hunt, by Enchanted Jae

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the prompt, Leontinabowie, but I fear it veered off course. My apologies. My thanks to jake67jake for the beta on this one.
> 
> Author: [enchanted_jae](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.

Draco was relaxing in an armchair, one leg crossed elegantly over the other, a drink dangling from his hand. He was the very picture of ennui. 

He felt a vibration in his wards, followed by a short, sharp rap on the door to his lab. He smiled, allowing the tips of his fangs to show. He did appreciate punctuality. Draco rose smoothly to his feet and went to answer the summons. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Ah, Auror Potter, how good of you to arrive so quickly. Won't you please come inside?"

"Malfoy," Potter greeted him with a curt nod. He swept inside and turned to face Draco. He still wore specs, and his hair was as disheveled as ever, but his uniform lent him an air of confidence and capability. 

Draco didn't realize he was staring until Potter prompted him.

"You notified the DMLE of a disturbance in your lab?"

"Yes," replied Draco. "If you'll follow me?" He turned and headed for the back, where the laboratory was set up. He was used to mortals hesitating before following him, but Potter was made of sterner stuff. He trailed after Draco without hesitation.

Draco led the way to his lab, which was in a sad state. Glass bottles and vials were smashed on the floor, tables were overturned, and books and papers were strewn all over. 

"Any idea what happened?" asked Potter, in full Auror mode.

"Someone tossed the place."

"I can see that," said Potter, his voice hinting at impatience. "Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?"

"It could have been anyone," Draco replied. "My research isn't very popular."

"What, exactly, are you researching here?" Potter queried. He pulled a camera from his satchel and began taking photos.

Draco paused before answering. His research was of a delicate nature, after all. "You're familiar with wolfsbane, yes?"

Potter glanced at him in surprise. "You're brewing wolfsbane?"

"No, Potter. I'm trying to create the vampire version of wolfsbane."

Potter focused his attention on Draco. "Explain," he ordered.

Draco would have bristled, but he was proud of his research, and he loved discussing it. "What I'm trying to create is a synthetic blood, which means vampires would no longer need to rely on human donors. In addition, the synthetic would enable vampires to be alert during daylight."

Potter appeared appropriately stunned. "Vampires will be able to go out in the day?!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did you miss the first part of what I said? Vampires will no longer have to rely on human blood to survive. As for your question, the answer is no. Sunlight will still prove fatal to my kind; however, we can be awake and alert during the day, should we so choose."

Potter took a moment to ponder the significance. He rocked back on his heels and stroked his chin. 

It reminded Draco of the boy he used to know...the one he'd lusted after at Hogwarts. 

"Interesting," mused Potter. "That means the perpetrator could have been a human, who would be alarmed at the thought of vampires roaming about during the day."

"Potter, I just told you--"

"Yes, I know," Potter interjected. "However, I can see where the mere thought of it would compel someone to prevent what seemed like a dangerous endeavor. How many humans know of your research?"

"You're missing a rather large point here," said Draco. "Not all vampires are pleased with my research, either."

"Why not?" asked Potter. "I would think they'd be relieved not to rely on human donors."

"Ah, but some of us enjoy the thrill of the hunt," said Draco. He saw Potter's eyes dilate in response to the statement. 

"That is...disturbing," Potter commented. He shook his head and returned to business. "So, based on what you've told me, it could have been anyone who trashed your lab."

"That is correct."

"We can eliminate Muggles," said Potter. "They don't know vampires actually exist. Are vampires capable of dismantling wards?"

Draco thought it over. "I would say no, unless the vampire was also a witch or a wizard to begin with."

"Like you?"

"Are you suggesting I destroyed my own research?!"

"Of course not," Potter replied quickly. "I'm simply trying to narrow down the list of possible suspects."

Draco was growing weary of Potter's professional air. It was time to step up his game. He turned away from him and listed off-balance. Draco threw a hand out to steady himself.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?"

"I should have fed earlier," Draco mumbled. "I wanted to be here when you arrived, however."

Potter's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "You, ah, you need blood?"

Draco nodded and raised a shaky hand to swipe it over his brow. "I should be able to Apparate to one of my donors. Potter, do you see a list of names anywhere?"

"You can't Apparate in your condition," Potter argued. "You'll splinch yourself."

"Well, that will be one less evil vampire in the world then, won't it?"

"You're being ridiculous," scoffed Potter. "Will some of your synthetic blood help?"

"It's not ready to be tested yet," Draco replied slowly. He raised his eyes to Potter and said, "Perhaps it's best if you leave."

"I can't leave you like this!"

"I'm not myself at the moment, Potter," said Draco. "You could be in danger."

Potter squared his shoulders. "Would it help if you took some of my blood?"

"Saint Potter, ever the foolish Gryffindor."

"I'm only trying to help," snapped Potter. "You don't need to be such a twat about it." He took in a deep breath and said in a calmer voice, "Look, it's clear you need blood. I'd rather you take some of mine than have you go out and hunt helpless mortals." 

Draco was nearly salivating at the prospect of drinking Potter's blood. "I must warn you that I may not be in complete control of myself," he said. "I've waited too long to feed."

Potter, the brave fool, said only, "I'll risk it." 

Draco nodded gravely and approached Potter. He halted and said, "Perhaps you should remove your outer robe and your shirt. You don't want blood on your collar."

Potter's eyes narrowed in what looked like suspicion, but after deliberating a moment he nodded and began to unbutton his outer robe. 

Draco's fangs and cock throbbed with anticipation. Once he had his teeth in Potter's throat, it was a certainty that he would be willing to surrender his body as well. Draco had vowed to have him ever since he'd seen a blurry photo in the Prophet of Potter engaged in a rather intimate clinch with a bloke in an alley behind a gay club. 

Potter righted a chair and draped his robe over it before his fingers went to the buttons on his shirt.

Draco covered his eyes with one hand, aware that it made him appear weak with hunger. In reality, he was disguising his rising excitement as Potter disrobed in front of him. 

"I'm ready," Potter announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco mumbled without raising his head.

"Yes, let's get this over with."

Draco smirked, but he made sure his expression conveyed nothing but gratitude by the time he lifted his head. "Thank you, Potter," he murmured, easing closer to his prey. Potter's expression remained stoic, but Draco noted how his heart rate increased and his pupils widened. He closed his hand gently around Potter's nape and used his thumb under his jaw to tilt his head back. Draco bent his head, nostrils flaring as he took in Potter's scent. It was already ripe with arousal, and he allowed himself a small smile. This was going to be delicious.

He brought his lips to Potter's skin and whispered, "I will try to control myself." It was a lie, but Potter didn't need to know that. Draco licked his throat, causing Potter's breathing to quicken. 

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"A vampire's saliva has a natural anesthetizing agent," Draco explained, lips moving over Potter's skin as he spoke. He felt a minute tremor from Potter's body. Draco laved his throat a moment longer and then struck with no warning. His wicked fangs punctured the fragile skin over Potter's vein. Draco withdrew his fangs and closed his mouth over the wound. He moaned as rich blood burst over his tongue.

Potter tensed, and he automatically grasped at Draco's arms. He struggled for the briefest moment, but Draco held him fast. Potter capitulated with a moan of his own. "Malfoy...mm..."

Draco shifted so that their bodies were aligned. Potter widened his stance, opening his legs and allowing Draco to crowd between them. He took advantage immediately, pressing close and fitting their groins together. Potter responded with a soft sound of surprise and arched into the contact. Draco began making subtle grinding motions, frotting their hard cocks together through their clothing. Potter was breathing hard now and clinging to his arms.

"Malfoy," he gasped. "I need..."

Draco _needed_ , too, but he wanted Potter's surrender to be complete. Draco drew back just far enough to say, "Tell me what you need."

Potter groaned as if he was about to confess something painful. "You," he panted. "I need you."

"Do you need me to fuck you?" asked Draco. He didn't want Potter to cry foul later.

"Yes."

"Then let's get you out of the rest of your uniform, shall we?"

Potter gave a shaky nod, and Draco didn't afford him a chance to change his mind. He reached back and plucked his wand from the pocket of his trousers and used it to Vanish the remainder of Potter's kit. 

Potter tensed. "Malfoy, maybe this...isn't...mm..."

Draco had no intention of allowing Potter to finish that thought. He scraped his fangs over his throat again, lapping at the blood that welled there. At the same time, Draco rocked his hips into Potter's groin once more. He knew he'd won when Potter's head lolled back and he thrust his bare cock against Draco's clothed one. 

"Unzip me," Draco ordered. He wanted Potter to be a willing participant in his own debauching.

Potter did as instructed, reaching between them to lower Draco's zip. With no further words exchanged, he delved inside the placket of his trousers and closed his fingers around Draco's throbbing cock. 

Draco groaned, thrusting himself into Potter's hand. He took a breath to calm himself; he needed to regain control of this encounter. He pushed Potter's hand away and withdrew his prick. He concentrated and conjured lubricant. Draco stroked the lube up and down his erect shaft. Normally, he preferred to prepare his male partners manually, but he didn't want to give Potter a chance to come to his senses. No, it was better to keep him overheated and off balance, teetering on the edge of utter submission.

"Are you ready for me, Potter?" he asked, voice a low, rough caress of its own. 

"Yes," breathed Potter, pushing his hips forward.

"Raise your leg," Draco commanded. When Potter obeyed, Draco placed a hand beneath his thigh and raised his leg even higher. The action opened Potter wide and left him in the perfect position to be plundered. Draco took advantage of the situation in true Slytherin style. He bent his knees and thrust up and in. 

A harsh cry fell from Potter's mouth, and his hands tightened on Draco's lapels. 

Reluctant to give Potter a chance to collect his wits, Draco bit him again. This time, Potter emitted a shaky sigh and pressed his hips forward, in search of more. Draco drove in deeper, head swimming with pleasure. Potter's body had clamped down on his cock, squeezing him like a vise. Draco thrust in completely and paused to enjoy the sensation of being balls deep inside of the wizarding world's golden boy. 

"Move," growled Potter, pushing forward in a blatant demand for more. Clearly, he didn't know how to take his time to savor the finer things in life. Of course, he'd never had the opportunity to fuck himself.

Draco, however, was intent on taking his time. He removed his sharp incisors from Potter's throat and began to delicately lap and sip at the blood that beaded up from the puncture wounds. The flavor was divine, and his cock flexed where it was embedded in his prey.

A frustrated whine escaped Potter. "Malfoy," he panted. He clutched at Draco's arse, trying to hurry him along.

Draco would not be rushed. He pulled out slowly, pausing to tease Potter's rim with the tip of his cock. He thrust back in just as slowly, stretching Potter and filling his delightfully tight hole.

"Yes," moaned Potter, kneading Draco's arse with grateful hands. 

"Mm," Draco hummed, enjoying the contact. The knowledge that he was pleasing Potter was heady, indeed. He pulled back and drove in again. He repeated the motion until he was fucking Potter in a smooth, steady rhythm. While his hips were moving, Draco's tongue continued laving Potter's throat as he indulged himself in the taste of his blood. Draco unconsciously picked up the pace.

Potter voiced his appreciation, moaning in ecstasy as he rutted his bare cock against Draco. A wet spot was forming on Draco's clothing from the pre-come that leaked from Potter's slit. He decided he didn't want to end up covered in Potter's ejaculate; this was his favorite shirt. Draco reluctantly left off sipping at Potter's blood. The small punctures continued to bleed, but it was a slow trickle. He pulled out of Potter completely, ignoring his protest. He let Potter's leg drop and closed both hands around his upper arms instead. Draco turned Potter to face away from him, planting one hand between his shoulders to push him down. 

Potter went willingly, bending over the work table and bracing his hands on the smooth surface. Draco kicked his feet apart, smirking to himself once Potter was in position: bent over, legs spread, arse raised submissively. Draco placed his hands on Potter's cheeks and parted them, revealing his ravaged hole. His rim was swollen and raw and wet with lube. His hole was dilated from use and spasming as if eager to be filled again. 

Draco was just as eager to do the filling. He guided his cock to Potter's open hole and slammed into him once more. 

"Augh!" cried Potter, back arching and head snapping up. He grabbed for the edge of the table, obviously needing something to hold onto. 

Draco gave him no time to recover from being so roughly penetrated. He set about fucking Potter, fast and hard, just as he'd always fantasized about. The reality was so much better, however. A fantasy couldn't adequately simulate how hot and tight Potter was, nor how delectable his blood tasted, nor just how utterly wanton and responsive he was.

Potter's harsh breathing was interspersed with passionate moans. He writhed under Draco, arse undulating and pushing back for more, more, more. Who would have known that Harry Potter was such a filthy little cock slut? 

"Look at you," Draco panted, eyes on the intimate joining of their bodies. "You take my cock so beautifully. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, yes," Potter fairly sobbed. "Touch me," he pleaded.

"I am touching you," said Draco. His hands were clutching Potter's hips, no doubt leaving bruises, but he found that appealing. He liked the idea of marking him. 

"My cock," Potter bit out. "Touch my cock...please..."

"Since you asked so nicely," drawled Draco. It was in his own best interests to acquiesce; if Potter enjoyed this little encounter, coaxing him into another go, some other time, would be easier. He shifted his right hand, snaking it beneath Potter and wrapping his fingers around the hot column of his prick. Draco squeezed him, earning a grunt of pleasure from him, then he began to jerk his cock with short, awkward motions. 

It was enough. Potter's breath came faster and shallower, and his movements became ever more frantic until he threw his head back and shouted a stream of nonsense and profanity as he spilled over Draco's hand and onto the table he was bent over.

Draco's movements faltered when he brought his hand to his mouth and tasted Potter's essence. It was almost as delicious as his blood. He grasped Potter's hips again and pounded into him, seeking his own release. Potter's hole was still clenching and twitching, as if his inner muscles sought to milk Draco's climax from him. 

It worked. Draco slammed in deep, lifting Potter onto his toes as he came. An animalistic growl emanated from his throat while he emptied his balls inside Potter's pliant body. He pulled out before he was finished, aiming his cock so that he painted Potter's arse with the last spurt of semen. 

Satiated with sex and blood, and satisfied with how well he'd marked his prey, Draco stepped away, leaving Potter slumped over the table, sides heaving and legs visibly trembling. His rosy hole was on display. Creamy come dribbled from it, matching the pearly fluid that was spattered across his arse. 

Draco cleaned himself with a spell, leaving Potter to his own devices. He tucked his spent cock away and zipped up. "If you'll please excuse me, Auror Potter," he said, "I find myself in need of rest after such a satisfying meal. Feel free to continue your investigation."

Potter levered himself up on his arms. His head remained low, and his breath was still huffing. He slanted a baleful look at Draco and then stood up with a wince. "You--" he began, but Draco cut him off.

"I'll expect a full report soon, Potter. Thank you for your cooperation."

Draco pivoted smartly on one heel and strode to the door. He left his lab, closing the door quietly behind him. He heard a crash as Potter gave vent to his frustration, and he laughed softly. Potter could destroy anything he wanted; there was nothing of value in the lab. Draco had made sure of that before he trashed it earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here or on [livejournal](https://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/348989.html) for the author.


End file.
